ZIM and LIN
by xxPurpleDuck
Summary: ZIM is growing older and going through normal alien puberty. He falls in love with an Irken, LIN, that crashed while examining the planet Earth, and she finds interest in him as well. Not yet finished. Please R&R.
1. The Symbol

"GIR! GET OFF THE GIANT PIG!"  
  
"Piggy!" squealed GIR enthusiastically, hopping up and down on the enormous monstrosity.  
  
ZIM's eyes swayed from side to side, examining his surroundings. People were beginning to stare. "Get off the pig GIR, or I shall destroy you, and it will cause you great pain and suffering..." He made a motion as if he were clutching something.  
  
ZIM had taken GIR out for lunch at a Barbeque Resteraunt. In front of the resteraunt stood a magnificant, huge pig. GIR, of course, leapt right onto it, and people were beginning to look at the robot in the dog suit, wondering just why the dog was talking.  
  
"Okay!" piped up gir, happy still, hopping off of the pig. "Dum-de-dum-dum- dum..."  
  
ZIM looked around at all of the people gawking at the "dog", jaws dropped, eyes widened, in astonishment. Some were pointing. Some were whispering.  
  
"What are you looking all at? Haven't you ever seen a dog with ADHD before?" ZIM said, shaking his head, like the people had commited a crime, and walked off, holding GIR by the leash.  
  
When they were further down the sidewalk, ZIM spoke. "GIR, what was that outburst back there? You made a scene and almost risked our identities being found out!"  
  
"It was a big piggy," whimpered GIR, making the saddest, yet most adorable face you'd ever seen on a green-colored dog.  
  
"I know, I know, but that's no excuse," said ZIM, matter-of-factly. "We have more important things to do than cause a riot by the human race due to the fact that they've found an alien species."  
  
"We doooooo?" GIR asked.  
  
"Yes, we do," said ZIM quickly. "There are many important things to be done!"  
  
"Like wha--- ooh a butterfly!" GIR wandered off, chasing after the flying creature, pawing at it, hurdling rocks and grabbing for it, but always coming up centimeters short.  
  
ZIM sighed. Many times he had wondered why The Tallest had cursed him with such a dimwitted robot as a helper. Maybe this was one huge test to see if he could withstand the company of an idiot or not.  
  
Once they reached home, ZIM took off both his and GIR's disguises. They kicked back on the couch and had microwaved tacos, being they hadn't had a chance to eat earlier. "TACOOOOOOS!" screamed GIR, bouncing on the couch and stuffing his mouth with a hard tortillia filled with ground beef.  
  
"GIR, quiet, I'm trying to watch the television," said ZIM, clicking through the channels. When he reached the news he stopped. What the news anchor was saying caught his interest.  
  
"A spacecraft was spotted in Bakersville. It was round with glowing red lights. It was flying low to the ground, near a farm in the early morning. When the farmer went to check out where it had came from, he found a large patch of a corn field with the corn folded down. When a helicopter was sent out the next day, some type of symbol was seen. No one so far has been able to uncode this symbol."  
  
"GIR, that symbol.. I know that symbol! It means Irken!" a 


	2. Crashed

"I must sit here and watch this television until I find out more news about this spacecraft... GIR, go make me a large bowl of popcorn!"  
  
"Ooh! Popcorn!" GIR said excitedly, running off to create the buttery goodness.  
  
ZIM stood in the same spot, transfixed by the television. He stared, eyes wide, motionless.  
  
Moments later, GIR came back, a gigantic bowl of popcorn in his arms. He placed it in the middle of the couch and sat beside it.  
  
"Popcorn, yay!" he shouted, grabbing some and popping it into his mouth happily.  
  
ZIM grabbed some and ate the substance slowly, still seemingly hypnotized by the TV.  
  
This went on for a matter of days, but bags grew beneath ZIM's eyes and his face now drooped. He was tired and was beginning to grow a beard. They'd been sitting in the same spot for forever it seemed.  
  
ZIM and GIR both reached for popcorn at the same time. They felt one another's hands. Looking down, they saw that the bowl was nearly empty.  
  
"The last kernel!" screamed ZIM, leaping for the small, brown seed.  
  
"Mine!" said GIR, possessively, leaping in too.  
  
Now they both were in the bowl, wrestling. No one had the kernel. The bowl toppled over and they both fell onto the ground, the bowl covering them both.  
  
"No..! Where did it go!?" shouted ZIM dramatically, pushing the bowl off of him. Tears welled up in his eyes.  
  
"Aww, somebody needs a huuug!" said GIR, reaching out in attempt to comfort the distressed ZIM.  
  
"Get off of me, you baffoon!" ZIM said, attempting to struggle free from the grasp of the robot, but it was no use.  
  
"This just in, the spacecraft spotted days ago was reportedly found crashed." ZIM heard from the TV.  
  
"Get off of me and shut up," he said, finally breaking away from GIR.  
  
"Here are pictures of the mysterious object. Scientists have checked it out and it seems that it is currently not functional and incapable of flight. Many strange items were found within this aircraft, but no one is quite sure of what they are."  
  
"Yes! I have an idea! Come on GIR, we have to find out where the Irken went. He may be able to help us in our conquest to conquer Earth!"  
  
ZIM grabbed a few items, stuffed them in his backpack, put on his and GIR's disguises, and was off. 


	3. Old McDonald Had A Farm

ZIM and GIR reached Bakersville, the place where the farmer had sighted the spacecraft. ZIM looked around, saw a cornfield, and lighted up immediately.  
  
"Come, GIR," he said, walking in the direction of the field.  
  
They entered through the stalks of corn... When they made their way through the field some ways, they found that the field stopped abruptly. They walked through, and ZIM looked down, noticing that the corn had been bent down. "This must be the crop circle."  
  
"Old McDonald had a farm... Ee-Ai-Ee-Ai-Oh! And on this farm he had a cow... Ee- Ai-Ee-Ai-Oh! With a—"  
  
"Oh, shut up, GIR!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Zim took a magnet from his backpack and held it out above the corn. He saw a tiny particle fly towards the magnet and a smile played out on his face. He then took out some fancy gadget and stuck the piece of metal within it and pressed a few buttons.  
  
"This piece of metal came off of an object made of the same material as our hovercraft, GIR!"  
  
"Neat-O! What does that mean?"  
  
"That means, GIR, that we actually have another real life Irken, and with this piece of metal we should be able to track any other objects made out of the same substances on this planet, which means.. there's his hovercraft and there's mine."  
  
ZIM pressed two more buttons and two lights popped up on the screen, flashing. "See, this light right here is ours, at home, and this light right here, is his, at St. Augenstine."  
  
"Does that mean you love me?"  
  
"Um. No, GIR."  
  
"Aw..." GIR looked up at ZIM with large, watery eyes. He sniffled once, sniffled twice.  
  
"Yes, yes, I love you, GIR."  
  
"Yay!" GIR clung to ZIM, hugging him tightly.  
  
"No... No! Get off of me!" Once more, ZIM struggled for freedom. Finally, GIR let go.  
  
"I love you too, ZIMMY."  
  
"Err, that's wonderful, GIR." ZIM scooted away. "Let's just, um, go find the other Irken now."  
  
"Okay!" 


	4. Meeting LIN

At St. Augenstine, ZIM and GIR found the crashed hovercraft, out in the middle of practically nowhere. ZIM pulled out another one of his many gadgets and turned a knob. Many footprints of many different colors showed up all over the ground.  
  
"This, GIR, is a footprint finder. It shows where any creature stepped in the last twenty-four hours. Now if we type in.. Irken.. (he said whilst typing) we will get only the Irken race's footprints. That would be this crashed Irken's footprints and mine."  
  
Now only two trails of footprints were shown the trail behind ZIM and the trail leading from the hovercraft to the woods. ZIM followed the other trail. He followed and followed and followed, until he reached.. a house, in which the footprints lead into. He knocked on the door of the house.  
  
Quickly, the door swung open. "Yes, who are you, what do you want?"  
  
There, before ZIM, stood a great surprise.. a female in which seemed to be a human, but couldn't be, because the trail behind her most definitely was shown as Irken on the finder.  
  
"Err, hello," said ZIM. "My name is ZIM. I was just, umm, wondering, uh, what your name was?" He hid the footprint finder behind his back, switching it off.  
  
The female arched her eyebrow. "The name's LIN. What's it to you?"  
  
"Well, this may seem pretty strange to you, but.. I'm an alien trying to take over planet Earth, and I thought, well, before I met you, before I saw that you were, well, a girl, that I needed your help."  
  
"Before you saw that I was a girl? Wait. What does that have to do with anything at all?"  
  
"Well, you're.. a girl. I don't need a female's assistance in anything."  
  
"So you're saying that just because I'm a girl, I'm not good enough to help you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
GIR finally spoke for the first time in centuries it seemed, stepping forward from behind ZIM. "You're pretty."  
  
LIN eyed the robot. "Uh, thanks?"  
  
"Yes, indeed. You're beautiful." ZIM found himself saying.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean, err, what I meant to say was—"  
  
LIN's cheeks reddened. "Do you really mean that, ZIM?"  
  
"Well, I, err.." he was flustered. "Yes."  
  
"Would you like to come in?"  
  
"Yes, yes, I would." 


	5. ZIM in Denial

ZIM and LIN sat at a table, disguises off, whilst GIR played with a rubber chew toy as if he were an actual dog. GIR rolled around on the floor, gnawing on the toy and growling at it. ZIM arched an eyebrow and shook his head, then turned to LIN.  
  
"So you're a real alien," she said.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"An Irken.."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How'd you get here?"  
  
"I was sent on a secret mission by the Alien Council. Unfortunately they gave me a defective robot."  
  
"But this planet wasn't found until just recently, when I was sent to check it out."  
  
"What? I was sent to conquer this puny planet! To crush it!"  
  
"You're doing a great job." LIN grinned.  
  
"I am! Really! I'm finding out super investigative information! Honest!" He pounded the table once.  
  
"Of course, ZIMMY," she said, reaching across and patting his hand.  
  
ZIM was taken aback. He pulled his hand away from hers. "Don't touch me."  
  
"Sooo-rry!" LIN rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair, sighing. "You're quite annoying, you know."  
  
"So are you."  
  
"But I thought I was beautiful?"  
  
ZIM's cheeks turned rosy. "No.. Nobody said that."  
  
"You did."  
  
"NO, I did not."  
  
"Face it, ZIM, you like me."  
  
"Do not." He crossed his arms and turned away.  
  
"Do.. too." She said, sticking her face in front of his.  
  
ZIM gulped as LIN batted her eyelashes.  
  
"You're pretty. So what? That doesn't mean I like you. I don't even know you."  
  
"You will," she said.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing." 


	6. New Student

ZIM was at school, sitting at his desk, hands folded, sitting properly, just staring forward at the board, waiting for class to start. Crumbled paper balls were being thrown and paper airplanes flew around as the room buzzed with chatter.  
  
"ZIM," he heard someone say. Looking up, he expected to see DIB, but instead, there stood LIN.  
  
"LIN! What are you doing here? You're at my school!"  
  
"Yes, I know. I go here now."  
  
ZIM looked around, frantically. "You can't go here!"  
  
"I can," she said, sitting down in the seat beside him, "and I am."  
  
ZIM sunk in his chair.  
  
When class started, LIN passed ZIM a neatly folded note. He glared at her and handed it back. Just then, the teacher came up, and grabbed the note from LIN's hands.  
  
"ZIM, passing notes, I see? Why don't we read this to the class?" He unfolded the note, read it to himself, and smirked, then read it aloud. "I think you're cute."  
  
ZIM blushed as the teacher looked to LIN. "Class, this is LIN. She is a new student, and obviously one of interest to our friend here, ZIM. I'd like for you all to make her feel welcome.. But not too welcome," he said, looking to ZIM.  
  
ZIM laid his head down on his desk, sighing deeply. What had he done to deserve this?  
  
After class, ZIM met LIN at her locker. "What was that for?"  
  
"I was being honest."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think you're cute," she said simply, and walked off.  
  
Moments later, ZIM found another note in his locker. It read, "Meet me at the playground after school." 


	7. Cookies and a Kiss

Zim waited at the playground, sitting on a bench. He'd decided he was going to fix all of this. He was going to tell LIN he didn't like her, that she wasn't beautiful, that she was ugly. He was going to tell her that he didn't want to have anything to do with her.  
  
Finally, she arrived. He saw her coming up the hill, her brown hair jumping on her shoulders. Her eyes were a sparkling sapphire color, staring towards him. Her pink lips were curled into a smile. He knew this wasn't her real form, but still, it seemed attractive to him. It was less attractive than her real form, but still, he had to admit, she was pretty. He couldn't possibly tell her that she was ugly.  
  
"Hi ZIM!" She said, running up to him and plopping down beside him on the bench.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"I brought you something," she said, holding out a bag.  
  
He took the bag, opened it and looked inside. In it was chocolate chip cookies. "Thank you," he said, closing the bag. "GIR and I will eat them later."  
  
She looked at him, tilting her head. "What's wrong?"  
  
He turned to her, their eyes meeting. His heart raced. "I realize now, LIN, I do like you."  
  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"I'm not sure. It's different."  
  
LIN scooted closer to ZIM and placed her hand on his, still looking into his eyes. "Different is sometimes good."  
  
ZIM leaned forward, closing his eyes, and pressed his lips against LIN's. LIN's eyes fluttered closed and she pressed back. For a second or two, they kissed, then parted, eyes opening. They looked at one another again.  
  
"Would you be my boyfriend, ZIM?"  
  
"I think I might like that." 


End file.
